


¡Maldito Blaise!

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Pansy está frustrada. Acaba de enterarse de algo que desconocía y necesita respuestas. Pero solo una persona en cuestión puede dárselas.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Roger Davies/Astoria Greengrass





	¡Maldito Blaise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl Parkinson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pearl+Parkinson).



Corres. Corres tanto que te da la sensación de que el corazón se te va a salir por la boca. Pero no puedes parar. Debes llegar a tu destino.

Porque eres idiota. Llevas todo el camino preguntándote cómo es posible no haberte dado cuenta de todo antes.

Necesitas ir más rápido, pero tu piernas no dan para más. Quieres desaparecerte, pero no puedes; demasiada gente.

¡Malditos muggles! No, más bien, ¡maldito Blaise!

De pronto, te viene a la mente todo lo ocurrido mientras corres.

* * *

**Una semana antes…**

Estás emocionada. Hacía tiempo que no asistías a una fiesta de este tipo y estás ansiosa por que llegue la hora para ir. Llevas toda la semana preparándote para este día y quieres que sea especial.

Kaiden te está esperando en la puerta, con un traje negro que le queda estupendo y una sonrisa encantadora. Te ofrece su brazo y le agarras con gratitud.

Allí estará también Daphne, la cual hace meses que no ves desde que se casó con Roger. Te alegras por tu amiga, ya que Roger es un gran hombre, pero siempre has pensado que era poca cosa para ella y nunca entenderás cómo pudo acabar con él. Sin embargo, eso ya da igual porque esta noche será una gran noche y nada ni nadie os lo va a estropear.

O eso es lo que crees.

Llegas al lugar indicado en la invitación y lo primero que ves es a tus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Sabías que esto podría ocurrir, así que no te sorprende nada. La mayoría te son completamente indiferente, y más a ese esperpento con complejo de héroe llamado Harry Potter.

Te encuentras también a Granger, que está teniendo una acalorada conversación con otro chico que no consigues recordar su nombre. ¿Devon? ¿Alfred? ¿Matthew? Ni idea. Tampoco es que te vaya a quitar el sueño por no saber su nombre. Seguramente Granger ya le esté contando alguna de sus chorradas para liberar a los elfos domésticos. O puede que ahora quiera que los troles asistan también a Hogwarts. Conociéndola, todo es muy posible. Pero no te interesa nada de lo que esa chica aburrida dice, así que decides ir a por algo de beber y pides un vermú con zumo de calabaza al chico de la barra.

Miras a Kaiden y lo ves conversando con ese hombre de su trabajo. Y a ti te resulta la persona más aburrida del mundo, más que Granger incluso. Solo saben hablar de trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Sinceramente, no entiendes cómo es posible que estés con alguien como Kaiden. Tal vez es porque te consiente demasiado, pero cada día te convences más de que no eres feliz con él.

Regresas a la barra y te pides otra copa. Llevas poco más de una hora en aquella fiesta —que ya ni recuerdas el motivo de aquella reunión— y ya vas por la tercera copa. Notas cómo la cabeza empieza a darte vueltas, pero eso te da lo mismo. Le preguntas al muchacho de la barra la hora por enésima vez en esa hora y comienzas a preocuparte porque aún no ha llegado Daphne. ¿Pero dónde diantres se ha metido esta mujer? A ver si se han perdido…

Refunfuñas y te terminas la copa de golpe antes de pedirte una cuarta. Es tu único entretenimiento. La música lleva ya un rato sonando, pero bailar sola te resulta patético. Al fondo de un grupo de personas visualizas a Goyle, que hasta ha venido muy elegante esta noche. Te fijas bien en él y le ves diferente. ¿Ha adelgazado? Te replanteas la idea de sacarle a bailar. Total, seguro que con él no te aburres tanto como con tu novio. De hecho hasta le ves más guapo de lo que le recordabas. Meneas la cabeza y te tomas varios tragos de golpe cuando te das cuenta de lo que acabas de pensar. Te recorre un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

Cada vez te sientes peor. Pero la necesidad de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a Kaiden. Lleva toda la noche sin hacerte el menor caso y se te viene a la mente la posibilidad de si comparte algo más que trabajo con ese hombre con el que habla. Le ha dirigido más tiempo que a ella en una semana.

Estupendo. Acaban de llegar la pareja del año: el señor Malfoy y prometida. ¿Podrías tener menos suerte? Son las dos últimas personas que te apetece ver en estos momento. Malditos Malfoy. O peor, ¡maldita reunión de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts!

Vas a por tu siguiente copa cuando alguien a tus espaldas te empieza a hablar, pero cuando te das la vuelta para ver de quién se trata, te tropiezas con tus propios pies, que te acaban de traicionar, y él te sujeta con rapidez.

—Señorita Parkinson —dice el muchacho, poniéndote en pie—, será mejor que dejes de beber tanto o tu siguiente parada será al suelo.

Bufas al escucharle. No te apetece tampoco que nadie te diga lo que debes hacer y si quieres seguir bebiendo, lo haces.

—Déjame en paz, Zabini —le contestas de manera rotunda.

—Lo haré en cuanto te lleve a casa.

—Me iré a casa cuando me venga en gana.

—Me temo que no estás en condiciones de negociar conmigo, así que despídete de la fiesta por esta noche.

Te apartas de él y le das la espalda. Empiezas a hartarte un poco de los hombres y de su costumbre de querer controlar a las mujeres. Pues eso se ha acabado. Lo que debes hacer es liberarte de ellos, que para lo único que sirven es para dar dolores de cabeza. Te diriges hacia Kaiden y le tocas en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Disculpe, señor Kearney —le dices con sarcasmo, pero te cuesta hablar, ya que se te traba la lengua al hacerlo—, es usted lo más pedante que hay en esta fiesta, y mira que Hermione Granger tenía ese título hasta ahora. Pero creo que usted se lleva la palma. Llevo esperando toda la noche a que me invite a bailar, a que me dirija la palabra o me dediques un poco de su valiosísimo tiempo, que parece que su trabajo sea más importante que una servidora. Así que, con su permiso, ¡váyase usted a la mierda de gnomo estreñido! —Te echas el pelo un poco hacia atrás y te enderezas—. No hay más que añadir, señoría.

Kaiden se queda con la boca abierta y, antes de que pueda decir algo —o, peor, tú le digas algo más—, Blaise te coge del brazo y os desaparecéis entre la muchedumbre que os observa con asombro. Cuando te quieres dar cuenta, estáis en el salón de tu casa y tú a punto de caer al suelo, desmayada.

* * *

Despiertas. Miras a la ventana y ves que ya es de día. No recuerdas ni cómo ni por qué estás en tu cama, con tu camisón puesto y un inmenso dolor de cabeza martilleándote sin cesar. Bueno, eso último es muy posible que sea por la borrachera de anoche. Pero no bebiste tanto, ¿no? ¿O… sí?

Te levantas de la cama y te pones las zapatillas. Te diriges a la cocina en busca de algún remedio contra ese espantoso dolor. A mitad de camino, te sobresalta la presencia de Blaise en mitad del pasillo.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

No te contesta, sino que más bien te extiende una taza con algo humeante y te pide que bebas. Es un remedio contra la resaca, te explica. ¡Puaj! Sabe a pis de gato, mínimo.

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada de anoche? —te pregunta el chico. Niegas con la cabeza y te sientas en una silla de la cocina.

—No, lo único que recuerdo es a Goyle en traje y verle guapo.

—Pues sí que bebiste más de la cuenta, sí.

—Pero bueno, eso da igual. Iré a casa de Kaiden a preguntarle qué tal le fue con el señor…

—Yo de ti no lo haría —te interrumpe antes de que termines la frase.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué…?

—Anoche le mandaste a la mierda. —Te quedas en shock—. De gnomo estreñido, más en concreto.

No sabes si reír o llorar. ¿Se puede saber qué carajos hiciste anoche? Te levantas para ver si así puedes arreglarlo, pero él te detiene cogiéndote del brazo.

—Insisto —dice seriamente—. Al poco de llegar a casa, vino a pedir explicaciones por tu… discurso.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que estabas durmiendo y que no te iba a molestar para eso. Que mejor viniera por la mañana. —Hizo una leve pausa, como queriendo borrar de la mente alguna de las cosas—. Sin embargo, la cosa no terminó ahí. Bueno, dejémoslo en que empezó a soltar preciosidades que mejor no repetir y no se marchó muy contento que digamos. Tuvimos una conversación bastante interesante en donde no te dejaba en muy buen lugar.

Apoyas de golpe la cabeza en la mesa y comienzas a golpeártela con ella.

—Voy a terminar como la tía abuela Agnes, la loca de los gatos de la familia.

—No seas tan pesimista, Pansy —te dice, animándote.

—Es cierto. Kaiden era mi única esperanza de casarme y formar una familia y…

—De verdad, Pansy, cuando te pones melodramática no hay quien te supere.

—Bueno… siempre puedo aceptar la invitación a alguno de esos pesados que mi madre quiere emparejarme cada vez que voy a verla…

—O a lo mejor lo tienes más cerca de lo que piensas…

—¿Cerca? Sabes que lo de Goyle fue por el efecto del alcohol, ¿no?

—Ehm… sí. Pero me refería a mucho más cerca. Más aún…

Le miras sin comprender nada y él parece haberse dado por vencido.

—Yo mejor regreso a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? No me apetece quedarme sola estos días.

—Me encantaría, pero hoy es mi último día en tierras británicas.

—¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—Te lo dije hace un par de semanas, cuando nos vimos la última vez. Me voy a vivir a Italia, con mi familia paterna. Mi tío Vincenzo necesita un cable con el negocio. Mañana parto hacia Venecia.

Asientes desilusionada. Te levantas y le deseas un buen viaje. El te sonríe con cierta tristeza, pero imaginas que es por el hecho de que siempre ha odiado las despedidas. Antes de que te des cuenta se ha desaparecido y te quedas sola en la cocina.

* * *

La nueva casa de Daphne está algo retirada de la tuya y casi terminas en otra que hay un par de manzanas más abajo. Hace tiempo que no usas la red flu y por poco la lías.

Llevas días pensando en ir a visitarla, y más después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de antiguos alumnos, a la cual parece que fue un desastre. Además, sientes curiosidad por saber qué le pasó, ya que te dijeron que no asistió finalmente. Solo esperas que no fuese por nada grave y que esté bien. En el fondo te sientes la peor amiga del mundo por llevar tres meses sin verla.

Sales de la chimenea y te sacudes el hollín de la ropa. A veces crees que este método te resulta demasiado asqueroso para viajar. Pero bien es cierto que es el más rápido y fiable, siempre y cuando no te confundas al pronunciar. Roger es el que te recibe en el salón. Parece algo sorprendido al verte, pero en seguida llama a su esposa para comunicarle tu presencia. La esperas pacientemente junto al sofá y observas las fotos que hay a tu alrededor, incluidas las de la boda. A decir verdad, Daphne estaba radiante en todas ellas. Y a Roger también se le veía estupendo en ellas. Se les ve tan felices. Y tú te mueres de la envidia, porque deseas algo así para ti. Alzas una ceja pensando en la posibilidad de que Roger tenga un hermano. Y es ahora cuando te das cuenta de que no tienes la menor idea de si los tiene o no.

—¡Pansy! —exclama efusivamente Daphne y se acerca a ti a darte un abrazo—. Ya iba siendo hora de que me hicieras una visita.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Es solo que pensé que era mejor no molestar.

—No digas chorradas, Pan. Ya sabes que aquí siempre serás bien recibida.

—Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te estuve esperando un buen rato en la fiesta, pero no fuiste. ¿Va todo bien?

Daphne sonríe ampliamente y te invita a sentarte en el sofá, con ella.

—Tranquila, no es nada grave.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Es solo que… —Hizo una pausa para dar la noticia lo más suave posible—, bueno, dentro de unos meses serás la tía Pansy.

Abres los ojos lo más que puedes. Le das a entender que es porque estás emocionada por la buena noticia, pero en verdad te acaba de deprimir más de lo que esperabas. Tu mejor amiga va a ser madre y tú acabas de terminar con tu último novio. La imagen de la tía abuela Agnes refunfuñando ante una veintena de gatos te regresa a la mente.

—Eso es maravilloso, Daph —consigues decir sin parecer demasiado forzado—. Me alegro por los dos, en serio.

—Gracias. El otro día me encontraba fatal y más tarde me confirmaron todo. Los únicos que lo saben son mi hermana, mi madre y la familia de Roger.

—Claro, la familia de Roger también ha de saberlo —Es ahora cuando te vuelves a preguntar sobre la posibilidad de un hermano—. ¿También su… hermano?

Daphne se te queda mirando, extrañada.

—¿Hermano? Roger tiene tres hermanas. Mayores. Randy, Reaggan y Rilley.

Con esos nombres solo puedes pensar en que sus padres deseaban encarecidamente un varón.

—Oh, pensé que uno de los invitados era hermano suyo.

—¡Ah, vale! ¿Te refieres a su primo Ashley o a Beverly?

¿Pero qué le pasa a esa familia con los nombres?

—Sí, ese… Beverly. —Ni idea de a quién se refiere—. No estará disponible por un casual, ¿verdad?

—Hombre… Tiene cuarenta y cinco años…

—Entiendo.

—Roger es el menor de toda su familia. Los más jóvenes son los hijos de sus primos y la mayoría son menores de veinte.

—No importa. Ya no sé ni lo que digo.

—Ya me contó mi hermana, ¿cómo estás? La verdad es que ese hombre nunca fue para ti. Y lo sabes.

—Pues no lo sé. La verdad es que no sé ni cómo me siento. He estado un año con alguien que siempre me ha importado poco. Y yo a él más de lo mismo. Raro es que hayamos durado tanto tiempo. No debería salir con hombres por interés. Al final es peor.

Roger entra en el salón con una bandeja de té. Cómo se nota que es amigo de Granger, porque existiendo elfos domésticos, estás tú que te vas a poner a servir nada. No comprendes cómo a la gente le gusta prescindir de ellos. Tú sin Jazah no podrías ir a ninguna parte.

Roger deja la bandeja en una mesita cerca del sofá y se acomoda cerda de vosotras.

—¿De qué habláis?

—De la ruptura de Pansy con Kaiden.

—Oh, cierto, nos lo contó Blaise.

—¿Blaise? —preguntas, sin entender.

—Sí, estuvo aquí antes de irse a Venecia…

—¿Estuvo aquí?

Daphne mira a su esposo como queriendo matarle. Por lo visto, se le ha ido la lengua más de lo necesario.

—Pensé que había sido tu hermana quien te lo contó…

—Y así fue, solo que también lo hizo, más tarde, Blaise. Vino a despedirse y nos lo mencionó.

—Bueno, Kaiden fue a mi casa y estuvo un poco maleducado. Pero Blaise me dijo que habló con él y que no acabó bien la cosa, pero… —Te quedas un poco pensativa, ya que no recuerdas cómo terminó esa conversación—. No sé, supongo que no fue para tanto. Total, es Blaise. Nunca haría nada fuera de lo normal.

Daphne y Roger se miraron, sorprendidos.

—Pansy —comienza a decir Daphne—, ¿en serio Blaise no te ha contado nada de lo que pasó?

—Pues no mucho, la verdad. ¿Debería? Ya sabes como es, que no le gusta hablar de estas cosas.

—Pues sí, debería —contestó Roger, alzando una ceja, ignorando las señales de su esposa para que cerrara el pico, que conociéndole seguro que iba a meter la pata hasta el fondo; y le está viendo venir—. Cuando Kaiden llegó a tu casa, Blaise le abrió la puerta y no le hizo ni pizca de gracia verle allí. Comenzó a decir barbaridades tales como que era un cretino y más chorradas que Blaise se pasó por el forro de la túnica, como siempre. Lo peor vino cuando Kaiden comenzó a insultarte…

Roger hace una pausa. Te quedas en silencio, sin entender a donde quiere llegar.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Ya me lo dijo…

—¿Y también te dijo que le arreó un puñetazo en toda la cara? —continúa esta vez Daphne. Tu cara es un verdadero poema en este momento.

—Así es —prosigue Roger con la historia—. Viendo que a él le importaba bien poco lo que decía de su persona, comenzó a meterse contigo y, cuando dijo que a lo mejor eras «su fulana», Blaise no se lo pensó dos veces y le soltó el puñetazo. Luego le echó de tu casa y le dijo que no apareciese más por allí.

Enmudeces. No tenías ni idea de que todo aquello y no sabes realmente qué decir.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? No entiendo nada.

—¿En serio te sorprende? —comenta Daphne—. Porque ya lo había hecho otras veces…

Todo esto te está costando bastante digerirlo. Por lo visto, Blaise lleva defendiéndote desde siempre. Jamás soportó la idea de que estuvieras detrás de Draco, con el que tuvo una seria disputa cuando te dejó por la hermana de tu mejor amiga. Y aquel chico que te fue infiel hace un par de años con su anterior novia, ahora resulta que Blaise lo descubrió y le amenazó con torturarle muy lenta y dolorosamente si no te lo confesaba.

Confesar. Qué palabra tan irónica para usarla en este momento. Porque se pone muy valiente para las amenazas, pero cuando se trata de él, nada. Hay demasiadas cosas que él no se ha atrevido a confesarte.

Confesarte que lleva enamorado de ti desde que os conocisteis a los once años.

Confesarte que él iba a ser quien te iba a invitar al baile de navidad en cuarto curso, pero Draco se adelantó y te lo pidió antes.

Confesarte que nunca soportó a Kaiden, ni a ninguno de tus anteriores parejas.

Confesarte que, desde siempre, te ha defendido de todos los que hablaban mal de ti.

Cobarde. Eso es lo que es, un cobarde como una casa de grande.

Tras la visita a la casa de los Davies, decides irte a casa, a digerir toda la información que te acaban de dar. Debes pensar en muchas cosas.

* * *

Has pasado mala noche. Tuviste un mal sueño en el que Blaise está al fondo de un pasillo y te está diciendo algo, pero no consigues llegar hasta él. Sientes que le pierdes lentamente y te quedas sola en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas, donde no consigues salir.

Despiertas bruscamente encharcada en sudor. Te levantas y comienzas a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, sin poder quitarte de la cabeza la conversación que tuviste con Daphne y Roger.

Son demasiadas las preguntas que te haces, como por ejemplo el por qué nadie, nunca, te había dicho nada. ¿Por qué ahora? Si no llega a mencionarlo Roger ni siquiera te hubieses enterado. Hasta Daphne, que se supone que es una de tus mejores amigas, jamás te comentó nada. Te sientes algo disgustada con el asunto, pero no tanto como el hecho de que Blaise ni siquiera esté cerca para poder presentarte en su casa y decirle nada.

Te sientes frustrada y te estresa la idea de tener que esperar a que regrese a Londres.

Si es que regresa…

Se te viene a la mente la última conversación que tuviste con él y recuerdas que te dijo que se iba a vivir. ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrá ni en vacaciones o era solo una forma de hablar?

No, no puedes esperar a las vacaciones. Apenas está empezando el otoño y no te apetece perder tanto tiempo.

Y ahí estás, en Venecia, corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido, sin saber qué hacer. Roger te mencionó la zona donde se ha ido a vivir. Pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Llevas horas yendo de un lado a otro dando palos de ciego. Sientes que tus fuerzas cada vez se van agotando. Te paras a descansar, a ver si así se te despeja la mente.

Si no fuera por la cantidad de muggles que hay a tu alrededor, hacía rato que hubieses sacado tu varita. Cierras los ojos y piensas en una solución. Miras a tu alrededor y se te ocurre una idea. Entras en el primer local que encuentras y te vas directamente al baño; necesitas demasiada intimidad para poder realizar lo que tienes pensado. Te quitas la pulsera que Blaise te regaló hace unos años, cuando os graduasteis en Hogwarts, y le lanzas un hechizo rastreador. Es la única prenda que tienes a mano que pueda ayudarte, y aun así no estás segura del todo de ello. Lo único que te queda es esperar a que esta idea funcione.

La pulsera lleva un brillante en medio que se ilumina según te va guiando. Eres consciente de que no ha sido lo más acertado, pero al menos sabes que ha surgido efecto. Y, lo que es aún mejor: estás cerca. Brilla con tanta intensidad que te da por pensar en si no lo tienes detrás de ti.

Te indica que vayas hacia el este y echas a correr.

Corres. Sigues corriendo como hacía tantísimos años que no hacías. Y maldices. Maldices a los muggles por no dejar desaparecerte. Maldices no haber escogido un calzado más cómodo para esta hazaña. Maldices el momento en que decidiste emprender este viaje. Pero maldices más a Blaise y su poca valentía.

Tu pulsera te indica que ya estás llegando. Te guías por el instinto y giras por una calle que te lleva a un canal. Allá, al fondo, le ves. Te tiembla todo el cuerpo en este momento. ¿Por qué narices te sientes así? Solo es tu amigo de la infancia. Llevas tratando con él toda la vida. ¿Qué ha cambiado a lo que sabes ahora? Nada. Él sigue siendo el mismo. Dudas de que vaya a ser de distinta manera solo porque vayas a verle. ¿Y qué se supone que le dirás cuando le tengas delante? Ahora te entra el pánico, porque en eso no lo habías pensado.

¡Porras, porras, porras!

¿Pero qué le vas a decir? No puedes simplemente venir hasta aquí para decirle que lo sabes todo. No se lo va a tragar. Nadie lo haría. No puedes afirmar que sientes algo por él, pero tampoco negarlo. Siempre ha estado a tu lado. Te ha defendido cuando nadie más lo ha hecho. Ha sido tu mejor amigo desde que os conocisteis en la escuela. Sabes que él siempre ha sido tu mejor opción.

Cada vez le tienes más cerca. Está junto a una de las góndolas, hablando con alguien. Es una chica. Él sonríe. No, hace más que eso, está riéndose con ella. Seguro que le ha soltado una de sus absurdas bromas que tanto le gusta decir para ligar. No puede ser. Tan solo han pasado siete días desde que se despidió de ti en tu cocina. ¿Y ya tiene novia?

Te paras en seco, porque dudas en si es buena idea continuar, pero ves que la muchacha se marcha y te envalentonas. Ya que has llegado hasta aquí, mejor que no sea en vano. Te acercas a él lentamente, pero con decisión. Te ve y su cara de asombro es indescriptible. Tiene una ceja alzada y se ha quedado paralizado.

—Pansy —consigue decir cuando estás delante de él—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lo sé, ha sido una locura. Pero necesitaba verte.

—¿Verme? ¿Para qué?

Te tomas unos minutos para pensarte bien lo que quieres decirle.

—¿Es cierto lo de Kaiden? Lo de que le diste un puñetazo.

Ahora el nervioso parece él, pero asiente sin vacilar mucho.

—¿Y que tuviste una disputa con Draco cuando me dejó? —Vuelve a asentir—. ¿Y que llevas desde siempre enamorado de mí?

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde quieres llegar o ahora es mi turno para las preguntas obvias?

—Obvias… Pues yo no las veo así.

—Porque no has querido —insta de forma un tanto cortante—. Te he mandado tantas señales que hasta el más lerdo se hubiera dado cuenta de ellas. Has sido la última en darte cuenta.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste claramente?

—¡Lo hice! Pero tú estabas tan sumamente cegada con Draco que eras incapaz de ver más allá de eso.

En eso le das la razón. A veces no escuchabas más allá de las palabras que él formulaba. Y no puedes evitar sentirte mal por ello.

—¿Y lo de Tristan? ¿O lo de Kaiden?

—A Tristan ya le conocía, y sabía lo que pretendía. Y a Kaiden, sinceramente, le tenía ganas. Nunca me cayó bien y aproveché la ocasión.

—Entiendo —murmuras, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. En fin, es igual. Será mejor que me marche y te deje con tu nueva novia. Muy guapa, por cierto.

De repente, Blaise se echa a reír. Tanto, que te da la sensación de que va a caerse al agua en cualquier momento. Se enjuga las lágrimas que las carcajadas le han provocado y te mira fingiendo seriedad.

—Mi nueva novia —repite, aguantándose la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? Si te he visto ligando con ella hace un momento. Es esa chica rubia… —Te detienes al ver su cara, que está roja de tanto aguantarse la risa—. ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

—Lo… lo siento —balbucea—. Es que me ha resultado muy divertido que pensaras que ella es mi novia, eso es todo. Nada más.

—Pues yo sigo sin verle la gracia. Además —dices girándote en dirección a donde se fue la muchacha rubia—, parecía bastante guapa… no sé.

—Lo siento, Pansy, pero eso del incesto no va conmigo —te dice con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Bianca, la chica rubia que has visto, es mi hermana mayor.

Una enorme interrogación se posa encima de tu cabeza. Ahora sí que no entiendes nada. ¿Desde cuándo Blaise tiene una hermana mayor? Siempre creíste que era hijo único.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y sí, tengo una hermana. Mi padre ya estuvo casado antes de conocer a mi madre. Es con ella con quien estoy trabajando en el negocio familiar del que te hablé.

Ahora todo cobra sentido. Blaise te explica que solo se puede acceder a la tienda por góndola así que él se encarga de llevar a todos los magos o brujas que deseen llegar hasta allí y no dispongan de medios para ello. Una vez que se llega al lugar indicado, se formula un hechizo que te hace sumergir en el agua y apareces en una especie de Callejón, similar al que hay en Londres.

—Vaya —dices sorprendida—, no pensé que aquí en Italia se entrara así a ese lugar. ¿Por qué no me llevas? Me gustaría ver tu tienda…

—Sí, pero no… —te intenta decir, sin éxito alguno, al observar que te acercas a una de las góndolas y acabas en el agua—. Es que no es esa, sino esta —Señala la de al lado—. Porque esa está rota, como has podido comprobar.

Te echa una mano para sacarte del agua y te sientas junto a él en el suelo. Ahora te ves tan ridícula que no sabes qué hacer.

—¿En serio que te gusto? Porque no estoy precisamente en mi mejor momento. Y parece que haya desarrollado el don de la torpeza hoy, no sé por qué.

Sin embargo, Blaise no contesta. Tan solo te sonríe, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y te besa. Como jamás nadie lo había hecho.


End file.
